The present invention relates to a method and an-apparatus for joining at least two substrates together, especially for forming an optical data carrier, according to which the substrates are disposed in a spaced-apart state between two oppositely disposed plates that are movable toward one another.
An apparatus of this type is known, for example, from the not pre-published DE 199 27 516.5 that originates with the same applicant. With the known apparatus, a double-sided adhesive foil or film is first applied to a first substrate. Subsequently, the substrate, with the adhesive film facing upwardly, is placed upon a first plate. Provided on the first plate is a centering pin, that is introduced into an inner hole of the substrate and centers it. Subsequently, a second substrate is positioned over the first substrate and, by suitable noses of the centering pin, is held parallel to and spaced above the first substrate. Subsequently, a closed chamber is formed about the substrate and is supplied with underpressure. When a desired pressure is achieved, a pressure ram disposed in the chamber is moved downwardly in order to press the two substrates together and glue them to one another.
After the pressing together, the adhesive film disposed between the substrates is cured in a suitable manner.
With this apparatus there results the problem that the support plate and the pressure ram must be parallel to one another in order to uniformly join the two substrates together, which significantly increases the complexity and the cost for the apparatus.
Proceeding from the aforementioned state of the art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for joining substrates together according to which the uniform joining of the substrates together is possible in a straightforward and economical manner.